A life I long to see
by Kagr0
Summary: In modern day Rouen a young group of political activists fight for a better world, led by the young and promising Enjolras. When Grantaire, a struggling artist with an alcohol problem, stumbles into their lives, a strange relationship forms between the two. This also includes a lovely coffee shop, a group of friends and E and R being oblivious. E/R
1. Chapter 1

**A life I long to see - chapter 1**

**Fandom: Les Miserables  
Ships: Grantaire/Enjolras (may add some new as I go)  
Setting: Modern AU  
Rating: T (May go up)**

**Some of the details may be wrong according to the brick or what ever and I probably have spelling mistakes...  
****This is my first fic ever so I'll try to do my best! It's kind of short, but I hope you like it!**

**I do not own Les Miserables, all that goes to Victor Hugo**

* * *

In Grantaire's apartment you could practically hear everything through the walls. His friends had tried to convince him it wasn't all bad, but Grantaire really just saw downsides with the paper thin walls. He was constantly disturbed whenever he wanted peace, every time someone took the stairs you could hear it through the whole building and he lived with the constant fear of falling right through the floor.

Sometimes he wished for a better life. Being a struggling artist in Paris and having to double between catering and working at a museum sucked. Neither jobs paid him enough. At the moment he was not being paid at all, since both the restaurant and the museum quickly discovered there were people out there more capable for the job. Who probably had more skills, drank less and slept more than him. In other words, he got sacked. Well, it had to happen sooner or later, Grantaire had just hoped it would happen later.

So Grantaire did what any normal person would do. He isolated himself from the world and started watching all seasons of everything on Netflix. The old laptop he'd gotten from his friend Eponine a few years ago was a lifesaver and his other good friend Jehan had promised to pay the Netflix bill for him for the rest of his life. As Jehan was more successful and wealthier than him. If he kept that promise Grantaire was sure to keep his economy stabilized, not using money for anything other than food… and alcohol. Ok, mostly the alcohol, but the food thing too.

It really was a pleasant phase in his life. He had never experienced this kind of happiness before, the only problem being he wasn't paid to watch Netflix and the money was wearing thin, but he didn't worry too much about that.

One day Grantaire was particularly grumpy. He was half asleep on the mattress he called a bed and listened to the creaking of the building.

_Damn you, thin walls. _

It had been a normal day, he'd been logging on to Netflix when his password was declined. _Perfect._

He managed to drag himself up from the floor and started studying the apartment. It really was a small, cold hole. And not like a cool hobbit hole, like a shithole.

He walked over to his little gallery, basically the closet he stored all his paintings in. His eyes caught his latest painting. It was the unfinished picture of Apollo, the Greek god of the sun.

Painting Greek gods was an interest he'd gotten into in middle school. As the years went by Grantaire got more and more into these gods. He painted them as many ways as he could. Sometimes it felt good to have the gods, even though he didn't believe they existed, he felt like they watched out for him. How weird that may sound.

It was hard painting Apollo. The god was supposed to be beautiful and radiant, but that was hard to picture. He couldn't figure out the reason why, but it was like he wasn't made to picture Apollo

_like he wasn't worthy._

Grantaire thought about that for a while before he shrugged it off. It was ridicules, the Greek gods didn't even exist and no one would arrest him for painting a picture of Apollo, even if it was really crappy. _It's just stupid_, he thought, but he still closed the closet door with a quick movement and threw himself down on the mattress again. This was his life now.

* * *

Grantaire awoke from his slumber at the sound of footsteps, a consequence of thin walls, coming up the stairs to his floor. Grantaire didn't worry, probably someone going up. His friends Jehan and Eponine, basically his only friends, had both been out of town for months, so he was safe from their "interventions".

"Grantaire! I know you're in there!" Jehan's voice was clear through the door.

_Well, shit_

Grantaire groaned, he really didn't want to go through this right now. Maybe if he didn't answer, Jehan would go away.

But, it didn't work because obviously Jehan is Jehan and he also had a key, and who's idea was that... _thanks 'Ponine._

"Oh my god, Grantaire! What have you done to yourself?" Grantaire looked up and saw Jehan's small figure, looking greater than ever. "Are you even eating? You probably aren't and since I'm your friend I'm going to fix that. I've brought your favorite." Jehan showed him two full shopping bags.

"You know, sometimes I'm really mad at you and your book, and your money." Grantaire mumbled into his pillow. Jehan was a poet, and unlike Grantaire, he wasn't actually struggling. He released his fourth collection of poems last year and it was a real hit. Well, maybe not a huge hit, but at least he made something out of it. He also got an offer about a writing class in the south of France, where he'd apparently just gotten home from.

"Oh, I doubt that. I know you love me and my money." Jehan had moved into the kitchen and started unpacking the bags. Grantaire sat on the bed. "There's something wrong with my Netflix, do you know anything about that?" It wasn't really a question, more of a way to get Jehan to admit his felony. "There's nothing wrong with it, I just didn't pay for the next month." _There it was,_ Grantaire glared at Jehan. "Why?" It came out harsher than Grantaire had wanted it to, but Jehan deserved it. He had promised.

"Because it's not healthy! God, Grantaire! I didn't promise you that so you could throw your life away, I pay for it so you can enjoy some TV once in a while, Grantaire, once in a while. You've been in this room for, what? Three months?" Jehan had a concerned look on his face. "Not three months, I do go out. Sometimes…" This was the exact thing he wanted to avoid. "Okay, we don't have to talk about that. I'm making you a meal, we eat, but first I'll tell you the big surprise!" _Oh, no_, Grantaire thought. He hated surprises.

"We found you a job!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A life I long to see - chapter 2**

**Fandom: Les Miserables  
Ships: Enjolras/Grantaire  
Setting: Modern AU  
Rating: T**

**I wasn't sure to continue cause I totally forgot about this story, but here I am and I hope you enjoy it. Please give me feedback or any ideas on how to improve this story. Thank you and have a nice day! :)**

**I do not own Les Miserables**

* * *

Enjolras woke up to the sound of his alarm going off at 6.30 am. He groaned as he got out of bed, getting up was harder and harder for each day. Maybe Combeferre was right and he really needed more sleep. All the lights was turned on and his computer had gone into sleep mode. Gee, didn't he even clean up after himself last night? Clearly not as even the dirty dishes stood untouched besides his documents. If his mother could see him now, the thought alone was enough to send a shiver down his spine. This forced him to quickly gather all his things and place the plate in the washing machine.

The shower that morning was horrible, whoever said a nice shower in the morning would wake you up properly, had never been really tired while showering. With only 3 hours sleep, a cup of coffee and a small breakfast settling in his stomach he rushed down the stairs, ready for class.

Last night he'd come home early from the ABC meeting, because of an unusually progressive meeting and quickly ate some leftovers. Then he'd started working on his speech for the protest two weeks away, he liked having things done in good time before they were due. After working on that for well over 3 hours he thought that it would do, at least until he could see it over again when he wasn't sleep deprived. This was about the time when he thought of going to bed, which would have been really smart.

It was just the thing that he kept working. There was always something to work on and as long as he didn't collapse it seemed like a good time to do it.

It had become a bad habit of his, working until he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. And it really had consequences when it came to the quality of his work, he made the most irritating spelling mistakes and had to read a page three times before understanding the basics of the subject it was about. This really bugged him. That's why he had to make some serious adjustment when it came to his sleeping routine. But that he had to do another day.

Because now, he was walking down the halls on his way to class, ready to fall asleep any minute. He was studying political science at a prestige school, although the teachers were too uneducated after his opinion, if he had a saying in this. And he did in fact have a saying. First thing tomorrow: send e-mail to the principle, subject: "uninspiring, low prestige teachers", he noted to himself. He could probably teach himself more than what these morons were teaching here, he was sure of that, but it wasn't too bad. It helped on his debating skills.

* * *

Grantaire was not sure he'd heard correctly. A job? "Eh, Jehan? How on earth have you found me a job without me knowing anything about it? Who would want to hire me? I can't think of anyone, at least when they haven't even met me." Jehan placed the last apple in the fridge and crumbled the plastic bag. "They haven't hired you, but they sure will! Eponine knows this girl in town who owns a coffee shop! It's a lovely place, but she needs help. Her last employee moved to Paris. And since you are the master of making delicious coffee we recommended you!"

Grantaire didn't have anything to say. Guilt struck through his chest. "Jehan, you have no idea what this means to me, but it's been ages since I made that coffee. I don't know if I can do it. And you know how bad I am at interviews, I'm gonna fuck up." Jehan rolled his eyes.

"Haha, very funny. Of course you can make it again. You just need some practice. Please, Grantaire. This is for your own good. Don't tell me you don't want to cause that's a lie."

Grantaire had to think this over a bit and came to the conclusion that Jehan knew him too well and that he was right, as usual. "What if I mess up?"

"You won't, cause I'm not letting you. And neither is Eponine, who by the way says hi, but couldn't be here, cause she's still in Paris." Jehan sat down and sighed. "Grantaire, we know you've had it rough, but now you're just messing things up and making it harder for yourself. Go to the interview, make some excellent coffee and try to make a friend on the way, okay?" Grantaire nodded against his will.

"And here's the address, time and everything you need to know. Oh, and you're coming with me to a cafe downtown tonight. I'm introducing you to a group of friends I have."

Grantaire faked a hurt expression. "You have other friends than me?" Jehan rolled his eyes. "Yes, I have, don't act so surprised. They have this political activist group who fights for equal rights and liberty, you know piece on earth and that kind of thing. I was at a couple of meetings cause I was friends with one of the men there, his name's Courfeyrac."

"You're dragging me into a social activist club for rich snobs? No, thank you."

"Oh, come on, R. It'll be good for you. It's at the Musian 7 o'clock don't be late."

"You know I will."

* * *

"Enjolras! Wait up!" Combeferre was struggling his way through the crowded corridors. "Are you done with the speech yet? The one you said you'd start on."

Enjolras ran his fingers swiftly over the papers he was holding, looking for the documents he needed. "There you go, it's not finished, but it's a start", he said as he handed his good friend 'Ferre the papers. "And here's the plan for the meeting today and the summary of yesterday's meeting, Courfeyrac sent it to me. I saw through it, but you can too if you feel compelled to."

Combeferre adjusted his glasses as he quickly looked through the documents. "When did you go to bed last night, Enjolras?"

"It doesn't really matter, does it? I got the work done."

'Ferre's raised his brows. "Good god, E. You can't keep doing this." They slowly started walking out of the building.

"It actually wasn't that bad. I got to bed just after 12:30 am." Enjolras lied. "Still need a coffee though, the one I had this morning was clearly not enough." Enjolras let out a small, charming laugh when he said it, it sounded obviously fake, but he was at least trying.

Combeferre was clearly not convinced, but he let it go. They could deal with this another time. He kept the conversation going.

"I thought of having a meeting specially planned for recruiting new members. What do you think?" Combeferre said as they reached the point where they didn't walk together anymore.

"Yes, I think that would be necessary, seeing as the meetings are going so well. It would be great to have new faces with new ideas. What if you email it to me when it suits you? Hopefully before tomorrow, just to get things going?"

Combeferre smiled and nodded. Then their roads parted and they didn't see each other before the meeting that night.

* * *

"Are you Grantaire?" A blonde woman smiled at him, she looked nice, but R was nervous as hell so he couldn't do other than nod. "I'm Cosette Fauchelevent. 'Ponine told me you make excellent coffee, I hope that's true cause i desperately need help. You needed a job, yes?" Grantaire sat down as she pulled out a chair.

"Yes, I do. I haven't been too lucky with earlier jobs." He took off his coat and put it over the chair. "Well, that doesn't matter here. We don't open before a couple of hour so we have plenty of time to talk. This won't be a regular job interview. I'm much more interested in learning about you. So were did you learn to make coffee?"

Grantaire tried to relax a bit as he looked around the shop. "I used to watch my mother bake and cook, she taught me how. It's kind of nontraditional, but it's how I make it. I don't know a lot of ways though."

"I understand, but you are an artist, is that so?" Grantaire nodded. "Would you be able to make, eh let's call it art, in the coffee. Your friends told me, you see and I want you to confirm if you think you can. Be honest, please."

"I try, but it's not spectacular, yet." The last he added nervously. As they continued talking Grantaire grew accustomed to the little place and he felt more and more comfortable with each laugh Cosette let out. They talked about his mother, his art and his routines. It was more like a conversation than an interview so R couldn't make out how he was doing, he tried his best to answer truthfully, but charming. After a while they moved to the kitchen and Cosette watched as Grantaire made the coffee. It had been quite some time since he had all the ingredients so he could make it just like he wanted to. At the end he made a little flower in the cream. Cosette was smiling from ear to ear. He handed her the coffee and she took her time. Tasting the coffee.

Grantaire was beyond nervous as he stared at Cosette slowly drinking his coffee. He wished she would just tell him already how it was. The anticipation was growing inside him and as Cosette drank the last drop of coffee he nearly shivered. A concerned look drew over his face as she remained silent, long after the coffee was gone. She was thinking and her furrowed brows made Grantaire believe all hope was lost. That was that. At least he tried.

"Grantaire, this may sound forward, but when can you start?" Grantaire was confused, she wanted him there? After all he said about his bad habits of sleeping and booze? "I'm sorry, are you joking, cause I would appreciate if you were straight for-"

"I would love to have you working here, if you want to. This is the best coffee I've ever had! So when can you start?" Grantaire's face busted out in a relieved laugh. "I guess right away?"

"That's great, I'll show you around." Her calm self was now replaced with the personality of an excited kid in a candy shop.

Two hours later Grantaire had his first order, he just couldn't believe his luck and of course his best friends. He really had the best friends in the world.

* * *

A little bell rang as Enjolras opened the glass door into the little coffee house. It was a small place with lamps that let out just enough light to make it comfortable, but not so it was too bright or too dark. It fitted perfectly. The cafe was made in a modern style with light brown-ish colors and it made him feel like home.

It was only when the first drop of warm, liquid happiness hit his tongue, he lost all his worries. It was first then the normally tense look on his face disappeared and a look of pure bliss fell upon him. He looked instantly younger, healthier and stronger. When you took away the protests and the meetings, all the planning and plotting, this was what really kept him alive, this was what he really lived for. Coffee.

"Enjolras! Long time no see" The merry voice came from behind him, it was Cosette. She ran the coffee shop and sometimes she popped into the meetings at the Musain. Enjolras appreciated her presence whenever she came.

"Did you enjoy that coffee?" She asked. Enjolras laughed a small laugh. "Yes, a little too much, maybe. Is it me or are you even better at making coffee than before, Cosette? I didn't even think that was possible" She sent him a warm smile. Enjolras liked being around Cosette. She didn't expect him to be the mature leader he was at the ABC, he could be the more laid-back version of himself. Here he could turn on his charm and Cosette would only laugh and smile.

"Actually, I didn't make that one. It's my new assistant's work, or should I say masterpiece. He's a genius." She made a gesture towards the kitchen. "I actually hired him today, about three hours ago." She looked at her clock.

"Oh, I didn't know. I apologize, but I'm glad you've gotten some help around here. Does that mean business is going better? Because you really deserve the costumers." Enjolras took the last sip of his coffee.

"Yes, I desperately needed the help. You know Papa has helped me out a couple of times, but I can't set him to make the coffee, obviously." E smiled at her and she took away his cup. She made her way to the kitchen opening the door with her foot while balancing the dirty dishes. Enjolras looked after her, he tried discretely to get a glance of the mysterious coffee assistant who made this heavenly beverage, but all he saw was a small, clean kitchen and Cosette placing the dishes in a sink. He sighed.

* * *

Enjolras always showed up at the Musain, the cafe where they had their meetings, earlier than needed. He liked sitting at one of the hidden spots by the window, looking over whatever he'd planned for the day's meeting. This day was no exception and soon all his papers were sorted in bunches and spread out, occupying the whole table. He was sipping at a black coffee, the only thing strong enough to keep him awake that wasn't alcohol.

Enjolras had never been a fan of beer or alcohol at all, since this was France there were really not much beer around, mostly wine. He was 23 and he'd never really been drunk. Honestly he wanted it to stay that way. Some people called him weird, but that was only strangers. Anyone who knew Enjolras could never call him strange or anything meant to harm. He had the most loyal friends and he thanked God, and blessed them all every day. They kept him sane with love and care and he was eternally grateful.

Before the meeting that day he didn't get much work done, to be honest. He read through the plan and his notes and made a few new ones considering Combeferre's new idea with arranging a meeting for new members. Other than that he hadn't time for before his eyes slowly closed and he slipped into a dream.

...

"Enjolras?"

Enjolras eyes jerked open at the call of his name. His heart beat fast and his cheeks all red and flustered. He felt a warmth down his legs. What on earth? The person who stood before him was Courfeyrac with a worried look on his face. "I'm sorry to awaken you when you look like you desperately need all the sleep you can get." Enjolras wasn't pleased with the comment. "But you spilled your coffee." It seemed like Courfeyrac found the last part a bit funny. He tried to hide his laugh behind a snort when he saw Enjolras look down and cringe in frustration as he found a large spot of coffee spreaded out and it had coloured his pants dark brown. He groaned and tried in vain to brush it off, it had already dried and made a stain. Great.

"But the others will soon be here, so you'll better get yourself together a bit. And please try to sleep more at night, E. Nobody's gaining anything when you're half asleep." Courf was more serious than Enjolras had seen him in weeks, he sounded like a responsible human being. And although E was nothing but proud of how his friend had grown, he was a bit pissed off at everyone, especially him. He was so right and Enjolras hated it. He felt like a stupid child and even Courf, who was a year younger than him and had always been if not immature than not far away, had to look after him. He loved Courf, but he hated this feeling more than anything, and that was saying something about his maturity. Good god, he needed to make some changes.

Then it was the spot on his trousers to deal with. Although he could just let it be, it would only be his friends at the meeting. Even if it were for the best to look decent it wouldn't be a catastrophe to just let it slip this one time. He really didn't have anything else to do, if his friends didn't have an extra pair of trousers laying around, but Enjolras highly doubted that. He needed to speak to Combeferre.

"Enjolras. Should we start the meeting soon?" E turned around and met Combeferre's kind eyes, he let out a relieved breath. "Yes, that would be wise. We are everyone, yes?" Combeferre smiled and nodded.

"Even Jehan is here! Our little poet is finally back from his writing trip to, eh Nice wasn't it?" Courfeyrac had now joined the conversation. Around them a quite small crowd had formed and in the center of attention was Jehan Prouvaire. With a lower voice Courf added, so only Combeferre and Enjolras could hear: "E, what are you going to do with that coffee stain on your pants?"

It seemed like Combeferre hadn't yet noticed Enjolras little coffee accident, but now he was smiling. " Luckily it's nothing special this week, just the group. Those trousers would have made quite the first impression on new members don't you think?" Courfeyrac added. He looked amused, but Enjolras knew he didn't mean anything by it. He's a good man and one of his closest friends.

"I don't know, I guess I'll just have to live with it and change when I get home." The men agreed and Combeferre and Courfeyrac turned around and found a place among their friends. Enjolras turned to face the crowd. He could see Courf and Ferre, obviously, Joly, Feuilly and Bahorel. He could see Lesgles who hadn't been there in a couple of weeks because of work, it was nice to see him, he'd missed the older mans company. Other than that he saw little Gavroche and of course Jehan. But there were someone else there. An unfamiliar man was sitting next to Jehan. His hair was a dark mop of curls and his face looked almost worn out. The stubble on his chin made him look older than he probably was. His eyes had a glint in them and it was nothing like the expression most of his friends wore. He looked clever, like he knew something no one else knew. An odd smirk formed his lips and he was staring at Enjolras. This man could be just what the Amis needed, Enjolras thought to himself. A new member with bright ideas and a sharp mind, ready to give critique, but in a helping way of course. Enjolras stared back at the man, he had big plans for him. If his expectations were correct then this could mean a lot to Les Amis de'l ABC.

It was then Enjolras noticed what the man was looking at with such a funny and amused look. He was looking at E, or more specifically. He was looking at the coffee stain on his trousers. Oh, no.

* * *

**So that was all for today! I hope you liked it! I'm grateful for all feedback! Also I have a question. I think this story is moving in a direction of Jehan/Courf as a background ship, is this something you guys want or do you have other ideas than please tell me! I don't have any strong meaning about the background ships, I think I can write about nearly everything :) See you next time. That will hopefully be soon!**


End file.
